Anarchy episode 4
REDEMPTION ISLAND DUEL 'DUNCAN DEFEATS DEAN ' Before challenge Brad gets his strong man allinace and says they should all throw the challenge so they have numbers at tribal and take an enemy out Everyone competes in the challenge top 7 are safe bottom eight are going to tribal council The bottom 8 are: Bentley, Brad, Keegan, Riley, Moe, Nathaniel, Hank, Leroy Brad: After Duncan was voted out clearly for being the best challenge competitior there, it became clear to me what I had to do, people don't like letting the strong guys go far, so the strong guys have to band together, so I have my solid four with Keegan Bentley and Riley aswell Douglas and Eddie who are a part of the alliance, and the fact is we need to start eliminating people so we have numbers, so I got us all to throw the challenge so we can take out someone in Winnington's alliance, and it was a brilliant move, because we can take out one of his two biggest followers Nathaniel or Leroy Bentley: This is a game where you have to keep the mind always running, thinking how you have to scheme your way into power, so today when Brad said let's throw the challenge of course I was in, why not take out an enemy while you can, It's become clear 3 alliances here, Our strong guy alliance, the old guy alliance and Winnington and Co, but where we have the advantage is everyone is against Winnington and Co, and tonight we can take out a key member Riley: I'm perfectly satisfied with my postion in the game right now, I think Will and Brad are idiots, there making themselves such huge targets this early in the game, the chances of either of them getting to the end is unlikely, and if Brad wants to throw challenges to get rid of Winnington alliance members, of course I'm in take out an enemy bigger target on Brad, smaller target on me Keegan: I just threw the challenge, to keep my alliance happy, I'm not really sure I agree with it, I think it's smarter to avoid tribal council, it's telling Douglas and Eddie didn't throw the challenge and now alliance wise it's 4-2-2, so I'm not confident in Hank and Moe, why wouldn't they go with Winnington Co, I'm not saying they will but I'm not as confident in this vote as I my fellow alliance members Nathaniel: The odds that Riley Keegan Brad and Bentley all lost and did so poorly, I don't buy for a second, they threw the challenge to take us out, but me and Leroy aren't going down with a fight, there's 4 of them and we can still bring in Moe and Hank, I just got to convince how dirty Brad and his alliance is too Moe and Hank, and I have them throwing the challenge as a perfect example, I'm so ready to go 4-4 tonight Leroy: I'm not happy, Nathaniel ain't happy, Milo Curtis and Trent aren't happy, and WInnington sure as hell ain't happy, Brad Culpepper and his band of rodied up monsters, didn't come here to play fair, they want to get there hands dirty, and if it's a fight they wanted, then it's a fight they will get, I will do my damdest to beat every single one of them Moe: I'm part of a very large decision tonight, me and Hank are totally the swing votes, the fact we are the smallest alliance right now is kind of helping us rather then hurting us, and we can tie it up 4-4 or send either Leroy or Nathaniel home 6-2, and the thing that makes this so big is it's kind of like determing if the old guy alliance is with the strong guy alliance or with Winnington and Co Hank: Every time I come here I'm worried about my survival, the thing I do have working for me, is there is Will's allinace and then there is Brad's alliance and both of them defintley want to destroy eachother and not my alliance with Moe and Joel, but tonight is huge for our alliance because it's kind of time to committ to one of the sides and we do just that tonight Nathaniel Final Words At the end of the day, I still have a chance to return and if I don't then at least I got to come out meet some awesome people including Winnington and Eddie, and got to play the game